


under the fireworks

by carminare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, well only his grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminare/pseuds/carminare
Summary: When Bokuto asked him again the next year if he wanted to go to the festival with the rest of the team, Keiji said yes. He still had to clean the house with his family but he promised that before 10 p.m. he’d be there. Bokuto hooted in excitement and Keiji’s heart squeezed a little.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	under the fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of japanese new year's eve celebrations. I apologize for any mistakes.

Keiji’s family was a traditional one and New Year’s Eve was always a day for cleaning. The whole day they spent it throwing out the trash and cleaning the floors. It was hard work and it normally left him ready for bed before midnight. They had never gone to a celebration, never gone to a reunion with friends, never watched the fireworks when the clock struck midnight.

Sometimes friends invited him but he was always too tired to actually show up. His family didn’t prohibit him from going but his heavy body did. Bokuto Koutarou asked as well during Keiji’s first year at Fukurodani. He had said he would think about it but didn’t actually go. Too exhausted to do anything else but lay on his bed and sleep.

By that point he didn’t know he was in love with Bokuto. The feelings had been creeping up on him so slowly, he didn’t even notice them. Until one day he couldn’t imagine _not_ being in love with him. It was like he had spent his whole life loving Bokuto, even when they didn’t know each other yet. So when Bokuto asked him again the next year if he wanted to go to the festival with the rest of the team, Keiji said yes. He still had to clean the house with his family but he promised that before 10 p.m. he’d be there. Bokuto hooted in excitement and Keiji’s heart squeezed a little.

Keiji cleaned as fast as he could and his grandma gave him a curious look, arched eyebrow and little smile, and asked him if he was going out. He said yes and she asked if it was with a girl. Keiji’s hands stopped working for a second. His family was _traditional_ , they always supposed he’d get a girlfriend and get married, they never entertained the idea of Keiji being gay, and somehow he had never thought about coming out. Always guessed he’d go to uni and live openly and proud, he guessed he’d grow into his skin, grow into himself before coming out.

“No,” he said slowly and steadily, “I’m going out with the team.”

His grandma nodded. “That’s good. Is the boy with the crazy hair going? Koutarou, was it?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san is going.”

“I’ve always liked him,” she said pensive, and Keiji felt a bit of hope. “He seems like a good kid.”

“Yeah,” Keiji said, his stomach a mess. “I’ve always liked him, too.”

His grandma looked at him with squinted, calculating eyes, smiled and went back to cleaning. Keiji didn’t know what that meant but he decided he’d rather not know. 

They scrubbed floors and windows and dusted the furniture all day long. His hands and knees ached and slowly he started to lose the resolve for going out. Maybe it was better if he didn’t go. Maybe the team wouldn’t even notice he wasn’t there. He could cook something for them and congratulate them on the new year the next time they had practice. 

It was 9 p.m. when he received Bokuto’s text. They had just finished cleaning and he was taking a bath, trying to rid his body of the dust and the soreness. 

From: Bokuto-san  
akaashi! see you tonight at the market? maybe i could pick you up on my way there?

Keiji’s traitorous heart skipped and he sighed, knowing he couldn’t say no.

To: Bokuto-san  
Sure. Let me know when you’re outside.

He got out of the bath and started drying himself off. His arms were heavy and his head a bit dizzy but he pressed on, and walked toward his room. His phone buzzed then.

From: Bokuto-san  
i’m outside!

Keiji rolled his eyes. He should’ve guessed Bokuto was on his way when he texted. He told his grandma to let Bokuto in while he got ready and from his room Keiji heard them talk about everything and nothing. About cleaning day and nationals and girlfriends. His heart stopped at that last part.

“I don’t have one,” Bokuto said and Keiji could almost see him rubbing his neck. “But there is someone I like.”

“Oh!” his grandma exclaimed, delighted. “I bet she’s pretty.”

Keiji didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to hear about this random girl Keiji didn’t know existed but that apparently had caught Bokuto’s attention. He started walking towards the living room to interrupt when Bokuto spoke.

“Well, _he’_ s very pretty, yes,” Bokuto said and Keiji stopped in his tracks.

It was a boy. Bokuto liked a boy. Keiji held his breath and waited for his grandma’s response, terrified of what she would say.

“Ah, well I hope he likes you back.” She sounded like she was smiling.

Keiji exhaled, closed his eyes and felt tears pool behind his eyelids. He took short breaths to calm down and when his hands stopped shaking, he walked into the living room.

Bokuto was sitting in front of his grandma, hands folded on top of his thighs and cheeks red. He looked relieved and Keiji wondered how scared he had been. 

“Bokuto-san,” he spoke and Bokuto got up quickly and nervously.

“Hey, ‘kaashi!” he said energetically. “I was just talking with your grandma.”

“I can see that,” Keiji said and bent down to kiss his grandma’s cheek. “I won’t be back too late.”

“Have fun,” she said, softly, words meant for him only. “And Keiji? He’s a fine boy.”

Keiji’s eyes were wide and his cheeks felt hot and he couldn’t believe it never occurred to him that she knew, that he could never hide such a big secret from her. He smiled and kissed her again. Bokuto said goodbye warmly and excitingly, promising to come back one day for tea. Keiji hoped he did.

The streets were filled with people and colors. Lanterns hanged from every post and the smell of food was carried by the soft breeze. Keiji’s tired eyes tried to take it all in, the heat of the bodies around him and the music in his ears. Bokuto was quiet and when Keiji looked at him, he found him looking back. Bokuto smiled and took his hand, dragging him to where the rest of the team was.

They had fun. They went to a shrine, they ate and played and danced and messed around. Keiji’s heart was warm, the sweetness of a caramelized apple still in his tongue, and his heavy body felt good, like the hurt after winning a very long match. When it was close to midnight, he noticed they started separating into little groups. Konoha and Washio left first, without saying anything more than goodbye. Komi, Sarukui and Onaga followed, wishing them a happy new year. And then only Bokuto and Keiji remained, making him a bit nervous.

Bokuto took him by the hand again. “Come on, ‘kaashi! I want to show you something.”

It didn’t take more than 15 minutes but for Keiji’s tired body it felt like hours. They walked up a hill, the grass under his feet was soft and the cool breeze welcoming. When they reached the top, Keiji’s breath caught in his throat. He had never seen the city like that, illuminated by hundreds of lights, shining bright. Bokuto sat on the dirt, and he motioned Keiji to do the same.

“I found this place by accident while I was on a run a few months ago,” Bokuto explained. “Thought it’d be a good place to watch the fireworks.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Keiji murmured, as if speaking too loud would break the spell. But something ached in his chest. “Shouldn’t you be here with that boy you like, though?”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide and his mouth slacked open. Keiji apologized. “I’m sorry. I overheard you speaking to my grandma. I shouldn’t have.”

“No, it’s okay,” Bokuto said, steadying himself. “I would’ve told you eventually.”

Keiji didn’t want to know but he _wanted_ to know. It was too much for his brain so he just nodded and looked at the lights. Softly, he asked again, “Shouldn’t you be here with him, then?”

Down on the streets people started screaming numbers, the countdown to the new year. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Keiji’s heart was aching, waiting for Bokuto’s answer. Six. Five. Four. Three.

“What makes you think I’m not?” Bokuto asked back, so softly Keiji almost missed it.

Keiji’s heart exploded with the cheers and the fireworks above. He took Bokuto’s face in his hands and kissed him under the light of the stars and fireworks. He kissed him and kissed him and shivered when Bokuto’s hands came up to his chest. They smiled into the kiss until they became so giddy they couldn’t kiss anymore. Bokuto rested his forehead against Keiji’s and rubbed their noses together.

“Happy New Year, ‘kaashi,” he said softly, like it was a secret. Keiji kissed him again, softer and more tender than before.

“Happy New Year, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and happy new year!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Come scream with me on twitter @keijiis!


End file.
